


why the f#ck is he always wasted?

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [86]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Phone Sex, Secret Marriage, Sex Toys, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarry skype sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	why the f#ck is he always wasted?

“Harrrrroooooooooold,” Harry wakes up to the familiar sound of Zayn’s skype. “Harry.” 

“Zayn,” Harry replies, tired, since it’s 1AM where he’s at—L.A. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Out,” Zayn replies curtly, “and about, thinking about you.”

 

That’s the thing Harry hates the most about Zayn. The _only_ problem he’s with his crush is that his former bandmate is a flirty drunk. And flirty drunk Zayn means sexual Zayn.

And sexual Zayn means _double trouble_ for Harry.

 

“I’ve been— _hic!_ —trying to call your phone but you never answer!” Zayn’s pout is enough to bring Harry down to his knees. “How’s the tour going?”

“Wonderful,” Harry replies drolly. “Miss you.”

“Miss your curls,” Zayn purrs his words, or tries to in his drunken stupor. “Like, they’re so soft!”

“When are they not,” Harry sighs into his laptop mic. “Why did you call me when you’re high as fuck?”

“I wanna fuck you,” Zayn’s already-low voice drops more. “Wanna feel your walls around my tongue as I eat you out.”

“I know, I know, babe,” Harry’s hand slides inside his shorts subconsciously. “Wanna see if you can get me off?”

“Yes please.”

 

With a sigh, Harry pulls his shorts down, freeing his semi. Zayn’s eyes widen, his lips curving up into a smirk. The younger lad picks up the lube and trails his fingers from his hardening shaft to his hole—the very part of him that yearns for Zayn’s touch and (totally non-)abuse. He pushes one finger in, gasping at how (un)luckily he hit his prostate dead-on. He lets out small pants as he fucks himself on his _own_ fingers, all the while _his_ Zayn watches him with keen interest.

“Stop,” Zayn commands.

Harry obeys with a needy mewl.

“Now touch yourself.”

He nods again, getting the cock vibrator from his suitcase. He turns it on without any hesitation, poising it at the slit of his shaft. The vibrations are enough to set him over the edge, but he keeps it in just for Zayn.

“Now, I’m gonna do some MJ and you’re going to keep playing with yourself, okay, babe?” Zayn instructs as he takes his water pipe out.

Harry nods mutely, moaning at how good the toy feels against the underside of his shaft.

 

The sighs of Zayn smoking weed gets Harry even harder, ushering him into fingering his hole again.

He feels no remorse as he comes on his fist harder than ever.

(He still misses Zayn though.)

 

-

 

Zayn wakes up with a hangover, which isn’t surprising. Ever since he left the band because of all the rumours speculated around him, he wasn’t able to see his _husband_ more often.

 

He and Harry got married in secrecy right before he left the band but Simon didn’t like the idea of two bandmates being… married.

 _That homophobe,_ he curses as he checks his laptop for skype—one call that lasted almost an hour.

 

“I miss you, curly fry,” Zayn murmurs, kissing the wedding band on his finger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Jevon <3


End file.
